The surprise that nobody expected
by ahriufakir19
Summary: inspired by a fanfic please review


The surprise that nobody expected

By Ashley Jones

Alex's POV

It happened a couple weeks after the wedding that almost didn't happen, everyone was sitting in the conference room of the BAU waiting to hear what happened in Vegas that was so exciting.

"So what happened guys? Come on we are dying here" said Rossi

"What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas" was Reid's only answer

"Tell us now or else you're fired" said Hotch in his usual stern voice

"Fine Reid and Alex got married so did Derek and I" said Garcia

"Congrats" said Hotch, JJ, and Rossi together

"Thanks" said the four newlyweds

"Is that all what happened?" asked Hotch

"All that we care to share about" I said with a voice that said that was the end of the discussion and with that they went and did paperwork. Later that day I was hanging out with the girls of the team and Avery when I remembered that I was late and I have never been before, when I brought it up Garcia got an idea of what might be up so she said

"We should go get a pregnancy test to be sure"

"That is not even possible" I said , eventually I agreed so that was how I found myself in the bathroom looking at a stick that had a pink plus on the end this was the second one I took so I called in the others and showed them they quickly made a doctor's appointment to be extra sure. The next day I got the shock of my life

"Did you hear me Mrs. Reid your pregnant" said the Dr.

"Yes and thanks" I said then I hung up the phone _'How am I going to tell Spencer_' I thought while I made coffee '_I will tell him during breakfast'_ I decided just then Spencer came out of the bathroom still towel drying his hair he took one look at me and said

"What's wrong?"

"Well there is no more bacon" I said as I mentally face palmed myself

"Is that all?" asked Spencer

"No but let's sit and have breakfast first" I said

"Ok" said Spencer worriedly and sat down after we ate I told him that I was pregnant and I looked up expecting to see a disgusted look on his face and was surprised to see that he was excited about it he then jumped up gave me a kiss and said

"Let's go tell the team"

"Okay" I said shock and joy clearly in my voice. Later we told the rest of the team and they had the same reaction that Reid had minus the kisses then we told Strauss and soon after went out on a case up until they had to eventually and unwillingly find someone to replace me while I was on maternity leave.

16 years later

Crystals POV

"Crystal time to get ready to go to work with us" said my Dad

"I am ready already I was waiting for you and Mom" I said

"Ok then let's go" said my Mom

"Yes I will race you to the car" I said already out the door

"Crissy you know we can't" said my Dad

"Ok Daddy" I said. When we got their Dad and Mom told me bye and went to their desks _'Man I got the coolest family'_ I thought while I walked to Garcia's lair

"What's up Auntie Pen?" I asked after Garcia let me in  
>"Nothing much Pixie what about you?" answered Garcia<p>

"The same" I said Garcia looked over at me and noticed that I was looking like I was trying to listen in on something that she couldn't hear she then saw me smile and thought to herself _'This could be interesting'_ which earned her a smile from me. At lunch time Penelope sat with me and said

"So what were you listening to?"

"Hotch was talking to a lady friend on the phone and is going to visit her this weekend if you guys don't have a case going" I said as I was explaining Hotch walked by and said

"Crystal Summer Reid you know you aren't supposed to listen in like that"

"Sorry Uncle Hotch it was just too good to miss I wasn't trying to at first" I said

"Well don't do that again or I will have to tell your parents" said Hotch

"Okay Uncle Hotch" I said after that he left and it was only Aunt Penny and I after we finished eating I saw my Aunt JJ walk out of her office in a hurry as she was heading to Uncle Hotch's office she said

"Guys we have a case it's a local one but it's bad meet in conference room" with that she walked into Hotch's office while the rest of the team all walked into the conference room to be briefed on the case shortly after Uncle Hotch, Grandpa Rossi, and Aunt JJ all walked out of the office and into the conference room fifteen minutes later the team came out of the conference room and walked over to me

"What's up?" I asked when they reached me

"Crissy we are taking you home and that is where you are going to stay and no arguments" said my Dad

"Okay Daddy but why do I need to stay there?" I asked

"The female victims of this case all resemble you" said my Dad

"Why is it that when your Dad tells you to do something you do it without a fight but if I tell you to do something you fight me on it?" asked my Mom

"It's something that all dads have, Emily did the same thing for some time before it stopped working on her" said Mrs. Prentiss as she walked into the bullpen and headed to Strauss's office

"Dad can I see the pictures of the girls I have a feeling that I know these girls?" I asked Dad then showed me the pictures and I found that I was right they all had short black hair with natural brown streaks and green-brown eyes

"I was right I know these girls they were in my English class their names are Chloe, Sarah, Lilly, Elizabeth/Liz, and Angelica/Angie I was also friends with them" I said

"Really?" asked Uncle Hotch

"Yes Chloe and Sarah Johnson are twins they are victims four and five, Lilly Stevens is victim one, Liz Jacobs is victim two, and Angie Miller is victim three" I said

"Do you know anyone who would want you or these girls dead?" asked Uncle Morgan

"Trevor Mitchell is the only one I can think of cause he asked all of us out and we all rejected him because we all knew that he had the potential to become abusive in a relationship so we wanted to stay away from that kind of relationship" I said

"Morgan and Prentiss go and pick up Trevor, Garcia I want everything you can get on Trevor Mitchell, Reid I want you to go and talk to Chloe and Sarah's parents, Rossi I want you to go talk to Lilly's parents, Alex I want you to go talk to Elizabeth's parents, Crissy I want you to go home and I will go talk to Angelica's parents" said Hotch with that everyone went their separate ways when I was on my way home I was suddenly hit from behind and got knocked out.

Reid's POV

I had just finished talking to Mrs. and Mr. Johnson when my phone starting ringing I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Alex

"Hey honey what's up?" I asked

"Can you call Crissy I tried the house phone and her cell phone and can't get her to answer me I am starting to get worried?" asked Alex

"No problem I will call her right now I am sure she is alright" I said

"Okay thank you I love you" said Alex

"Welcome I love you too bye" I said with that we hung up and I called Crissy on the house phone and got the answering machine so I left a message then I called her cell and got her voice mail after leaving her a message I started to get worried so I went back to the BAU and walked up to Hotch and said

"Hotch I am worried about Crissy Alex and I both tried calling her on both the house and her cell phone and there was no answer she always answers"

"It is probably nothing I will call her now and see if I can get her to answer while I do that have Garcia track her phone" said Hotch and I left to do that when I got to Garcia's office I walked in and said

"Garcia can you track Crissy's phone for me please she is not answering her phone and I am starting to get worried"

"No problem Jr G-man" said Garcia and with that she started to trace her phone when she couldn't find it she got worried and said

"Reid we have a problem I can't find it anywhere and she never turns her phone off"

"Let's go tell Hotch and the rest of the team" I said and we walked out and did just that unbeknown to us Crissy was escaping Trevor and in serious danger of being killed.

Crissy's POV

I woke up to a headache and my hands tied behind my back I looked around at my surroundings and found that I was in a basement of some kind there was a door on the other side of the room that was closed for now and behind me was a small window that was too far to reach but that was all that there was just then the door opened to revel Trevor

"What are you planning to do to me Trevor?" I asked as I used the army knife that I always have hidden on me to cut the ropes

"I am going to do to you what I did to those other girls" said Trevor as he moved closer to me not knowing what I was doing just as he was in front of me the last bit of rope was cut and I didn't waste any time in knocking him out and grabbing my cell phone and running out of the house and to the nearest neighbor which happened to be about a mile away. When I got there I knocked on the door and came face to face with a boy around my age with spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes

"Hello can I help you?" asked the boy

"Hi my names Crystal Reid and I was kidnapped by this guy named Trevor my phones broken I need to call my parents can I please use your phone?" I asked

"Hi my names Ventus you can call me Ven and yes you can come in and use our phone" said Ven as he let me in

"Thank you Ven you just saved my life and you can call me Crissy" I said then I walked into the kitchen and called my Dad

"Hello Spencer Reid how can I help you?" asked my Dad

"Daddy its Crissy I need you to get Aunt Garcia to track this call I am with this kid named Ven and he saved my life after I got away from Trevor who kidnapped me and you might want to hurry because I only knocked him out" I said

"OH MY GOD Crissy are you okay? Did he hurt you? She is already on it and make sure that when you hang up that you and Ven get somewhere safe to hide till we get there, hang up now and do it we are on our way" said my Dad and hung up before I could answer

"Ven my Dad said we need to find somewhere safe to hide tell he gets here he is on his way he is FBI apart of the BAU team they are going to say a code when they say it then you know it's safe for us to come out okay?" I asked

"Got it, I know where we can hide where we can see and hear everything" said Ven and we walked off into a secret room in the back of his closet just in time for Trevor to bust into the house and come looking for me

"I know you are in here Crystal Summer Reid you can't hide from me" said Trevor which caused me to flinch and move closer to Ven who instantly put his arms around me and started to whisper that it was alright just as he got me to calm down and my family got here Trevor burst into the room and grabbed me and pulled me away from Ven who tried to get me away from him, I saw Trevor grab a knife that he had hidden on him and stab Ven which caused me to scream

"Ven!" and my family to run up the stairs and burst into the room

"Freeze FBI, Trevor put down the knife and let Crissy go it's not worth it" said my Mom

"Fine I will let her go but first" said Trevor and with that he stabbed me in the stomach and was shot and killed by Morgan, as he dropped me I ended up by Ven who was losing a lot of blood just like me, I barely heard my Dad call for a medic before I passed out.

Alex's POV

We had just came through the door when we heard Crissy scream

"Ven!" and we all ran up the stairs and into the room where we were just in time to see her being held by Trevor

"Freeze FBI, Trevor put down the knife and let Crissy go it's not worth it" I said

"Fine I will let her go but first" said Trevor and with that he stabbed her in the stomach and was shot and killed by Morgan as he dropped her and she ended up by Ven who was losing a lot of blood just like her I heard Reid call for a medic before I saw her pass out

"We need to stop the blood flow" I said and I was thrown two shirts and I pressed one to Crissy and Emily pressed the other one to Ven a little bit later the medics came and took them to the hospital I rode with Crissy while Spence rode with Ven. When we got to the hospital we were told to wait in the waiting room so we did it was two hours later that the Dr. came out and said

"Family of Crystal Summer Reid and Ventus Derek Mellark" we all stood up

"We are Crystal's parents and we are with the FBI so you can tell us about Ven who saved our daughter" I said and the Dr. nodded and said

"It was touch and go with both of them for a while we lost both of them twice but was able to bring them back they are both resting comfortably now in the same room which is room 12 and we are going to keep an eye on them for the next couple of days, you can see them now if you like"

"Thank you is it okay if we all go?" I asked and received a nod from the Dr. with that we all walked to room 12 when we got there both Crissy and Ven were sleeping peacefully so we all grabbed chairs and waited about half an hour later two adults both with blond hair and blue eyes came rushing into the room

"Sorry I am Namine Mellark and this is my husband Roxas Mellark we are Ventus's parents we understand that our son saved your daughter" said Namine

"Hi I am Alex Night-Reid and this is my husband Spencer Reid and it's nice to meet you and yes we are very grateful to your son" I said then the rest of the team introduced themselves about twenty minutes later they heard groans coming from both beds they looked up and saw that they were waking up

"Hey how do you guys feel" I asked

"Like I have been hit by a bus" they both said at the same time causing them to look at each other and grin and laugh

"Thank you for trying to get me away from him Ven" said Crissy

"You're welcome Cris I couldn't just let him take you, I knew that he wanted to kill you" said Ven

"You actually could of Ven but I am glad you didn't and did you just call me Cris?" asked Crissy

"Uhhhhh yeah if that's okay with you?" asked Ven with a blush, Crissy giggled before she said

"It is fine I never had anyone call me that before it's different and I like it"

"Okay then from now on to me you will be known as Cris" said Ven

"Aye captain" said Crissy with a giggle and the rest of us laughed as we talked I noticed that Crissy and Ven would share sideways glances at each other when the other one wasn't looking

'_Well isn't this interesting'_ I thought knowing that Crissy could hear me after I thought that Crissy gave me a questioning look

'_You like him don't you as in you have a crush on him?'_ I asked her in my head which caused her to slightly blush and me to give her a victorious grin and receive questioning looks from the rest of the team

"I will tell you later" I said after that we left to let them sleep when we got back to the BAU the team looked at me and waited for me to tell them

"I just asked Crissy with my mind if she had a crush on Ven and she does that's why she blushed and I only wondered about that because I noticed that they would look at each other side ways when the other one wasn't looking" I said

"Typical the damsel falls for her rescuer" said Prentiss and they all started to laugh at that even Reid

"Pretty Boy why are you not getting over protected about this?" asked Morgan

"Like Emily said he saved her life once and tried to save her again" stated Reid

"So you're fine with them getting together if they do?" asked Hotch

"Yes but it's when not if and you know it" said Reid

"Let's bet on how long it will take them to start dating?" said Morgan and they all nodded their heads and made the bets after that they all went home to sleep.

Ventus's POV

The first thing I heard as I woke up was talking then I felt the pain and I groaned from pain and so did someone else I looked over curious to see Crissy was the one who groaned as well once I saw that it was her I looked around to see where we were cause it didn't look like we were still in my Grandparent's house from looking around I realized that we were in a hospital room with both of our families that's when I saw Crissy's and my family all looking at us then Crissy's mom asked

"Hey how do you guys feel?"

"Like I have been hit by a bus" Crissy and I both said at the same time causing us to look at each other and grin and laugh

"Thank you for trying to get me away from him Ven" said Crissy

"You're welcome Cris I couldn't just let him take you I knew that he wanted to kill you" I said

"You actually could of Ven but I am glad you didn't and did you just call me Cris?" asked Crissy

"Uhhhhh yeah if that's okay with you?" I asked with a blush Crissy giggled before she said

"It is fine I never had anyone call me that before it's different and I like it"

"Okay then from now on to me you will be known as Cris" I said

"Aye captain" said Cris with a giggle and the rest of them laughed as they all talked I kept glancing at Cris and wondering why she was in this position in the first place because someone like her who is so innocent despite having secrets doesn't deserve to have this happen to her as I was thinking this I heard her mom say

"I will tell you later" to the rest of her team or as Cris called them family which I could see that. Twenty minutes later everyone left and Cris and I were alone

"Hey Cris what was your mom talking about?" I asked her

"Ummmmm" said Cris

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" I said

"It is not that I don't want to tell you it's more like I can't tell you because I am not allowed to" said Cris and I nodded my understanding I have my own secrets so I can understand not being able to tell someone the secrets I don't want to even think about how people would react if people found out about my family and I so I dropped the subject and just as we were about to fall asleep I said

"Hey Cris I know that this is probably too soon seeing as we just met earlier today but I already have strong feelings for you and I just wanted you to know that"

"Well Ven I agree with everything you said and I also have strong feelings for you so strong in fact that my Mom could tell just by watching us but I do have one question" said Cris after a few minutes

"I am glad to hear that and what's the question?" I asked

"Where does that leave us?" asked Cris

"Where ever you want" I said then there was silence as she thought about it

"Well if it's ok with you I would like to be boyfriend and girlfriend" said Cris

"That's fine with me and if I could I would get up and kiss you but seeing as we are hooked up to machines I will have to wait till we are off the machines" I said which caused her to giggle and with that we both fell asleep.

Cris's POV

After everyone left so that Ven and I could sleep we stayed up for a while just talking

"Hey Cris what was your mom talking about?" Ven asked

"Ummmmm" I said

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Ven said

"It is not that I don't want to tell you it's more like I can't tell you because I am not allowed to" I said and Ven nodded his understanding after that he dropped the subject and just as we were about to fall asleep he said

"Hey Cris I know that this is probably too soon seeing as we just met earlier today but I already have strong feelings for you and I just wanted you to know that"

"Well Ven I agree with everything you said and I also have strong feelings for you so strong in fact that my Mom could tell just by watching us but I do have one question" I said after a few minutes from shock

"I am glad to hear that and what's the question?" Ven asked

"Where does that leave us?" I asked

"Where ever you want" Ven said and I thought about it for a few minutes then said

"Well if it's ok with you I would like to be boyfriend and girlfriend"

"That's fine with me and if I could I would get up and kiss you but seeing as we are hooked up to machines I will have to wait till we are off the machines" Ven said which caused me to giggle and with that we both fell asleep. The next day I woke up to see the Dr. checking our vitals I saw him check it again and heard him say

"I checked both of their vitals three times and it keeps telling me that they are both healed and I just don't understand it"

"Well I guess we are both just fast healers so if that's the case can we please go home?" I asked as I looked over at Ven to see him look kinda panicked

"Yes as soon as your parents get here" said the Dr. just then both of their parents came into the room

"Hey we can leave now all you need to do is sign us out and we will go get changed" I said as we both got up and walked into the bathroom to get changed while I was changing I listened in on the adults conversation

"How did they know that there are two doors that lead to two different bathrooms?" asked the Dr.

"They probably asked the nurse" said my Mom, after that we walked out and then all of us left the hospital we all went to IHOP to eat and talk

"Okay why did the both of you get out already?" asked my Dad

"Why don't we all go over to our house and talk about it there without having to worry about being overheard?" I asked and they all agreed so after we ate we all went to our house and sat in the living room when all of us were sitting down I said

"I think we all need to tell our secrets because that is where our answers can be found"

"I agree" said Ven

"Okay well you need to know my Mom's story so you will understand mine" I said

"Well I was a science experiment I have wings and I heal really fast to put it easily I have ravens blood in me and so I can do what birds can and what humans can" said my Mom

"I am just like my Mom except that I can read minds and see the future" I said

"That's amazing that is the same as my Mom and I except that I can only read minds and control people's feelings" said Ven

"That's also amazing" I said as I got up and went into my room and changed into my black skinny jeans, red halter top shirt, black leather vest, black/red tie, red fingerless gloves, and black/red high heel boots when I was done I came back out and said

"Now this is more my style" which caused all of them to laugh and then Ven said

"You all should know if you haven't figured it out yet that Cris and I are dating now"

"Alex who won the bet again?" asked my Dad

"You did" said my Mom I just shook my head and said

"I can believe Mom and the rest doing that but not you Dad" and everyone just laughed at that

"I just have one thing to say to you Ven" said my Dad now being serious

"What is it sir?" asked Ven

"One please call me Reid and two keep on protecting my daughter" my Dad said

"I will Reid" said Ven

"Hey Ven how about we go to Starbucks just the two of us?" I asked

"I would like that" said Ven with that we left the house and went on our first date.

(?) POV

While Ventus and Crystal went on their date Alex, Spencer, Namine, and Roxas all talked with each other and became friends they set up a party so that everyone could officially meet each other when the date was set they all turned on the TV to await the arrival of their children when they got back Alex and Reid invited the Mellark's over for dinner later that night and the Mellark's left to go get ready for the dinner plan also to put the date of the party on the calendar so that way they won't miss it which seemed not likely since Ventus was dating Crystal and those two were already becoming joined at the waste considering they haven't stopped texting since the family left their house to go get ready they knew that since both kids had bird blood in them that it wouldn't take long for them to get married they would probably get married when they turn eighteen and graduate from high school finally it was time to go to dinner which they did and they all had a blast after the dinner they went home and went to bed. Two weeks later everyone was gathered at Rossi's place to celebrate Crystal's and Ventus's seventeenth birthday which both happened to be on Halloween so they made it a costume party and all partied and got to know each other. That night both their families grew bigger and they all were overjoyed at that fact Garcia even planned out Ven and Crystal's wedding separately just in case something happens before they were eighteen. Everything was returning to normal Crystal and Ven were even put on the team and helped with cases and they kept up their grades so they could graduate on time they also hung out with their friends Annabeth, Aqua, Terra, Sora, Riku, Kiari, Lea, Jack, West, and Jessica eventually Annabeth and Jack started dating, Aqua and Terra started dating, Sora and Kiari started dating, Riku and West started dating, and Lea and Jessica started dating.

One Year Later

It was graduation day for the kids and they were excited because then they could start on what they wanted to do in life. An hour later everyone was celebrating as the kids threw their hats up into the air signifying that they had made it they all went out to dinner after and started to discuss Ventus's and Crystal's birthday plans which was coming up and they would be eighteen and would be able to get married if they wanted to which everyone knew they would with how close they had gotten in just the last year so they all were expecting it when Ventus proposed to Crystal and she accepted so they celebrated and realized that their family was just getting bigger and bigger soon it was time to celebrate their birthdays and then set the date and time of the wedding which came quickly and then they were living happily ever after.


End file.
